A New World
by ebonpinion
Summary: Tina enjoyed her life in Louisiana with her mom and the occasional visits from her Uncle. One day she is wisked away to England to find new discoveries about herself, family and a new world of magic. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Early Saturday morning I was awoken by my mom's busy bustling around the house. I turned** my head to look at my clock and was annoyed to find that it was 7:30 in the morning. That is way too early to wake up on a weekend. Luckily I was able to fall back to sleep. I was having a nice dream about a mysterious guy with dark hair and striking green eyes. I was about to be reunited with my mystery guy when I was rudely awaken by my mom a half an hour later. 

"Tina, you need to get up," she stated while shaking my shoulder.

Her abrupt awakening startled me. "What's wrong mom," I asked alarmingly.

"Tina, I need you to pack some of your clothing into this bag and some of your toiletries. We are going to be leaving home in exactly thirty minutes."

"But, why are we leaving? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, but I do not have time to tell you. You need to get out of bed now and do as I said." 

My mom walked hurriedly out of my room and into the living room. I could hear her talking to someone and assumed that it was over the phone. I did as my mom instructed and packed a few of my clothing essentials and my face wash, toothbrush, hair brush and comb. By the time I finished getting dressed we had ten minutes left before departure. 

During the ten minutes my mom and I sat in silence. For some reason it seemed the moment to remained silent. I sat on the couch wondering what was going on and why my mother couldn't tell me. All I could understand was that my intuition was telling me that we were running away from something or someone. 

I was taken from my deep thoughts when I heard a car pull into the drive way at eight-thirty. I looked to my mom and she motioned for me to follow her outside. In the drive way sat a yellow taxi and beside it stood a guy in a black suit. My mom nodded to the guy and he went into the house. While my mom and I were seating ourselves into the taxi the black-suited guy loaded our luggage into the trunk. Afterward he seated himself into the driver's seat, curiously looked around and then started to drive off. 

Our taxi ride ended in front of the Shreveport Regional Airport. Standing in front of the entrance were two more black-suited guys. The two men helped us out of the taxi and then retrieved our luggage. Afterward they led us into the airport. Amazingly there were no long lines and we were able to check in our luggage rather quickly. Even stranger was that security at the gate was rather light and it did not take long to get to our gate. Soon after we got to our gate we heard a women come on the intercom, "Passengers on flight twelve to England are now boarding".

"That's us," my mom stated as the two guards led us to the gate then showed the same lady our tickets. As we settled into the plane I noticed that we and the two guards were the only passengers. 

"So, it's England that we are going to," I stated to my mom.

"Yes, Tina."

"Why," I asked.

"Dear, I can't tell you everything right now, but know that this is for our safety and that hopefully everything will be alright in England."

"Mom, does this have anything to do with Uncle?"

I saw my mom flinch at the sound of "Uncle" and became even more uneased.

"Is something wrong with him mom", I asked nervously.

"Tina, something has come up and we must go to England."

"Mom is something wrong with Uncle," I asked again while fearing an answer. Sadly that answer came when my mom let a tear escape from her right eye. "Is he sick or something?"

"No, he's not sick," and with that statement I knew that he was dead. 

"Then that would explain why he hasn't come to visit this summer yet," I stated.

The rest of the trip was very uneventful. I cried silently in my seat a few times. I couldn't believe that Uncle was dead. He meant the world to me. Ever since I was very little he would come and visit during the summer. He was always nice and charming. At every visit he would bring treats and gifts from his home town and tell me sensational stories about a magical world of wizards and witches. At each visit he would drill me on the stories to make sure that I kept everything in long-term memory. He was the uncle that towered over everyone he met and had a sparkle to his blue eyes that seemed to entrance everyone he met. I was saddened to know that I would never see that sparkle again or feel his eyes x-ray me when I got into trouble. _Trouble_, I thought. He wouldn't be there for me when trouble came again. He always seemed to find his way to Louisiana when trouble ensued. When money was tight, when there was trouble in the family or when there was a death of a loved one he would be there almost instantly, so it was to know he couldn't be here to comfort me now. 

I was surprised to find the plane touch down because I did not notice the descent. When we exited the plane the two men led us to the airport entrance where another taxi (this time green) was waiting for us. Standing outside of the taxi was a man wearing red and purple plaid pants with bowling shoes and red poncho. He really stood out from the crowd and the two black-suited men seem to think so also. They quickly loaded our luggage into the trunk while the weirdly dressed man helped my mom and I into the car. As we drove off I looked around the airport and noticed the multi-cultural crowd bustling around. I kept my eye out looking at the scenery. I expected that we were traveling to Uncle's house. I wasn't quite sure what it looked like though because I had never seen a picture of it, so I was surprised to see a tall and unbalanced looking house when we pulled into a driveway. The house was surrounded by a untamed garden and chickens ran amok everywhere. 

"Well, welcome to my home sweet home", the driver commented as he turned off the car. "I know it's not much," he continued as he seemed to be having trouble with his keys in the ignition. "Oh, yeah," he stated as he finally got the keys out. "I do love these contraptions, but they are slightly difficult to handle," he stated while giving a big smile to my mother and I in the back seat. He got out of the car and opened up the car doors for my mother and me. Afterward he opened the trunk and took out our luggage. "Right this way," he stated while motioning for us to follow him to the front door. When we got to the front door the man knocked and a woman's voice followed.

"Arthur is that you, dear", the lady questioned. 

"Yes", Arthur replied," but you need to ask me the code question."

"Oh, dear what is your favorite past time?"

"To fix and read about muggle cars."

"That's right dear", the woman exclaimed. "Now come on in."

The lady opened the door and my mother and I followed her inside. As I stepped into a kitchen I was deep in thought wondering if I actually heard the man use the word "muggle".

"Welcome to our home", the lady greeted my mother me. "Come and sit", the lady said while showing us the long benches at the wooden table. "Would you like something to eat? I am sure the trip was very long coming with muggle transportation. 

"Mom what is this lady talking about", I asked very confused.

"Oh dear, does she not know yet", the lady asked.

"Yes and no Molly", answered Arthur. "Ms. Perkins knows but her daughter, Tina, does not."

"Isn't this about Uncle", I asked.

It was Arthur's turn to be confused, "Who is Uncle?"

"This isn't about Uncle's death", I asked my mom.

"No Tina, this is about something else", my mom exclaimed.

Molly turned back to her cooking as Arthur leaned in to explain. "Tina, you and your mother have been brought to England for your protection."

"Protection from what", I asked.

"There is a very dangerous man in England that we are afraid may try to contact your mother. We brought you and your mother her because we feel that we can give you the best protection."

"That makes no sense", I exclaimed. "Why would you bring us to England where this dangerous guy is located?"

"He believes that your mother is still in the States. While your mother was there she did not have much security. Here we can provide your mother and you with much security. We have a group of people who are trained and devoted to hunting down this man and stopping him in his tracks."

"What does this guy have to do with my mother?"

"Well, he has a lot to do with your mother and a lot to do with you."

"Why?"

"Tina, he's your father", my mom answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe my ears. All my years of not knowing anything about my father and it turns out he's on the run. "My father is a wanted man in England? What did he do?"

"He's responsible for committing and ordering many deaths in the magical and non-magical world", answered Arthur. 

"Hold up." Now I know my ears aren't deceiving me. "This magical world that my uncle told me stories about is real, is it not."

"It is Tina and now you and your mother are apart of it. Those who are protecting you felt that you would be safer protected with magic since the person you are in danger from knows how to use magic."

"So, my father is a wizard", I asked feeling dumbfounded.

"Yes, and we are hoping that some of that magic has been transferred to you", Arthur stated. "The summer holidays are almost over and you are going to be sent to Hogwarts: School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be protected by the professors and the school's enchantments. Your mother will stay here and be protected by Order members and the enchantments that they have set up here."

"Wait", I turned to my mom, "why can't I stay here with you?"

"If your father finds out that I am here the Order will try there best to protect me. However your father does not know that you exist. I told you that he left before I knew I was pregnant. We want to keep your existence unawares to your father to keep you out of danger."

"But, why send me to this school? I don't know any magic."

"That's why you will be tutored during your stay here and you will continue to be tutored when you attend the school," Arthur stated.

"But I don't want to attend the school."

"Why not?"

"I've been abruptly moved to England, my mom tells me that my uncle has died and now you're telling me that my father is a wanted criminal and my mother's and my lives are in danger." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, but schooling is the last thing on my mind."

My mother gave me a sympathetic look. "Tina, I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once, but you must attend the school for your safety."

"But I want to stay with you."

"And I want you to stay with me, but you will be in danger while you are in my presence."

"I don't care."

"I care Tina. I will not put your life into danger just because I want to be selfish. The Order and the professors at the school are willing to protect you and work with you to keep you safe. You should be grateful."

I uncrossed my arms, hung my head then looked up at Arthur. "I'm sorry that I am making this difficult. Please excuse my behavior. I am very grateful that you and the Order are willing to help my mother and me. I am also very grateful that you and your wife are willing to lend your home to give us a place to stay."

I heard a sob from Molly. "Oh, you and your mother are very welcome." As she turned back to her cooking I heard her say, "She really is a nice girl."

"Okay Tina, you will be leaving for school on the first of September. You will be transported by the Hogwarts Express. You will not be alone though."

I rolled my eyes. "Will there be more men in black escorting me?"

Arthur smiled. "No, you will instead have the pleasant company of our youngest son and daughter and two of their close friends."

Molly levitated a pot of vegetable stew and a loaf of bread onto the table with her wand. Afterward she added four bowls. "I do hope you don't mind but it will only be the four of us tonight", she stated while taking her seat next to Arthur. "We sent the kids to our one of our eldest son's and his new wife's house. We figured the trip would be exhausting for the two of you and you would want some peace and quiet."

"Thank you", my mom stated before taking a taste of her stew. "Oh, wow. This is very good Molly."

Molly blushed. "Well, thank you. It's an old family recipe."

"The herbs and the vegetables are blended just right."

Molly's face became even redder. "Thanks, but as I said, it's only a family recipe."

"Oh rubbish", Arthur exclaimed. "She's a great cook whether it's a family recipe or not. If it were up to her everyday would be a five-star ten course meal."

"Arthur", Molly laughed while turning beat red. 

The rest of the night was less eventful than the day. My mother and Molly, whom I have found out to call Mrs. Weasley, spent the night talking about recipes. Mr. Weasley told me about his years at Hogwarts in hopes to get my spirits up about my new transition. 

I ended up staying in an extra bed in their only daughter's, Ginny, room. Hours passed before I could relax. I kept thinking about my criminal father and how his actions were now affecting my life. I also couldn't help but notice some kind of banging on the pipes. The sun was starting to rise by the time my eyes finally closed, but it seemed that too soon they were reopened by the sudden sound of racket. 

"Mom", I heard someone yell. "Where's breakfast? I'm starved!"

"Oh shut it Ron. You just had breakfast", a new voiced chimed in.

"Oh, that's if you want to call what Flur made breakfast. I barely did anything for my appetite", the one called Ron stated.

"Ronald, that's for our guests", exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. 

"But Mom I'm still hungry. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing. There's plenty."

"You can ask Ms. Perkins dear."

"Oh, is that you?"

"That's nice tact Ron", stated a new male's voice.

"Yes, I am Ms. Perkins." 

"So my mom's up", I thought.

"There is no way that my daughter and I can eat all of this, so I'm sure there will be plenty."

I decided that I should go down to meet my new schoolmates. My stomach was also growling from the smell being sent up by the food. I sat in front of my luggage wondering if I should dress up for a first impression, but in the end decided that a simple pair of black jeans and an AFI band t-shirt would be fine. 

On my descent to the kitchen I ran into a girl with long red hair. 

"Oh", she stopped in the middle of the stairway. "You must be Tina. I'm Ginny", she stated with a friendly smile and an out reached hand. 

"Yes, I'm Tina. It's nice to meet you", I stated accepting the hand shake. It's nice of you to let me bunk in your room", I added.

"Oh, it's no problem. Anybody whom the Order seems fit to protect is okay by me. 

I returned the smile. 

Ginny restarted her incline up the steps. "You may want to hurry down. If you leave my brother to it there will be no breakfast left", she said over her shoulder. 

I rushed down the rest of the steps in hopes that my breakfast was still there. In the kitchen I found my mom, a bushy brown haired girl, a black haired boy and the notorious red-headed breakfast eater sitting at the table. 

"Oy, who are you", Ron asked me with a mouth full of eggs. 

"That's Tina, dear", answered Mrs. Weasley before taking a sip of her tea.

The frizzy-haired girl stood up next to him and introduced herself. 

"Hi, my name is Hermione." She pointed to her left. "This is Ron." 

Ron waved. 

"And this is Harry." 

The black-haired guy on her right waved.

I waved back shyly before sitting down at the table. A silence seemed to ensue as I filled my plate with eggs, sausages, toast and jam. 

"So, you're from Louisiana", Hermione asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"So, is the place filled with alligators", Ron asked.

"I'm sure there somewhere, but the only ones I've seen are at zoos and aquariums."

"I don't know if this is insulting, but you do not have the usual Louisiana accent."

"Oh, I get that a lot even in Louisiana. I'm guessing the accents ya'll are used to hearing must be Cajun or Creole. Many people with those accents live in mid and southern Louisiana. I'm from Shreveport which is in Northern Louisiana."

"So, you're the one who's tutoring me", I asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we can start today if you like. Maybe after you finish breakfast?"

"That'd be nice. I'm going to need as much practice as I can get if I'm supposed to be incognito."


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Hermione introduced me to her school books stacked neatly in her trunk. While looking at the huge amount of books I felt my heart fall into my stomach. How was I going to be able to catch up to six years of magic education in a couple of weeks?

"It's okay," Hermione said assuredly after noticing the blank stare on my face. "We'll do a lot of studying to help catch you up.

I sighed," Well, okay."

The next two weeks went by in a blur. I spent morning, noon and night studying with Hermione. Sometimes Ginny or Harry would help. Hermione was a wiz in history and transfiguration. Ginny helped with charms and taught me a few wicked hexes to keep annoying boys at bay. Hermione claimed that none could teach defense against the dark arts better than Harry, so he actually took the teaching position when we reached that part of the lessons. Ron's big job was to make sure Harry did not spend too much of his time teaching and did something productive like playing wizard's chess.

I started with the basics: learning how to hover things, changing matchsticks to needles and learning about goblin rebellions.

"You're doing pretty well," Hermione exclaimed at our last lesson. "You will be doing even better when you get your own wand."

"Really", I asked while I floated one of Hedwig's feathers around Hermione's wand.

"Oh, yes. A wand always works better for the owner."

"Why is that?"

"Well, all wands have a core that transfers the holder's magic. Wands are also made of different woods and it is not the person who chooses the wand. The wand chooses the owner."

"How", I let the feather float to my hand as I put the wand down to listen to Hermione better.

"The wand's core connects with your magic. Meaning your wand and your magic kind of becomes one. Right now your magic is only slightly compatible with my wand. That is why you are able to use it. When you get the wand that is right for you then your magic will flow out more easily."

The next morning we had another big breakfast before our trip to Diagon Alley. We took the green car that magically sat all of us. I was surprised that the ride to London was remarkably short. After we stepped out of the car Mr. Weasley pointed out a rather grubby looking pub.

"We must go through here", announced Mr. Weasley as he led the way in.

I felt a bit uneasy entering the pub since each passer-by on the sidewalk seemed to be avoiding it.

"It's okay", Harry reassured while walking ahead of me towards the door.

"Really", I asked skeptically. I walk in and was not surprised to see the place nearly empty. Only a few people occupied the small cluttered tables and chairs. The bar tender looked expectantly at us, but MR. Weasley quickly told him that we were only passing through. We continued to follow him though a back door into an alley and doubt could not help but to fill my mind with the situation we were in.

"Well, let's to it", Mr. Weasley stated while tapping a few bricks with his wand.

I was filled with wonder as the bricks started to move and affix themselves into an opening. In the seconds that passed my mind went through a gamut of scenarios that could wait on the other side. One of them included a hidden sweat shop meant for those clumsy enough to buy into the magical world scheme. My mind was not eased by the ghost town that appeared before me.

"I know it's not much", Mr. Weasley commented, "but a few years ago this was a bustling area filled with magical shops of all sorts. Sadly, it has fallen to despair since many have hidden in fear of Voldermort or have just fallen off the radar entirely".

"Well, luckily a few shops have stayed open and most importantly the ones needed for school supplies", stated Mrs. Weasley. "If it weren't so then we would have to owl order from out of country shops and I don't trust the reliability. Well then where off to first", Molly continued while pulling a list from her robe pocket. "Yes, the girls will go and help Tina find some robes and school supplies. Harry and Ron will go and re-fill their ingredients and then come and help Arthur, Ms. Perkins and me get the rest of the books.

"Where are the rest of the guard", Arthur asked while looking around. As on cue a bald man appeared wearing navy robes.

"I'm sorry I'm late Arthur, but something important came up at the Ministry", the navy-robed man explained.

"Is it true Kingsley", Mr. Weasley asked alarmed.

"Yes, but I will fill you in at a better time and a more secured place."

"Yes, that makes sense." Mr. Weasley then added, "How are you doing in?"

"Oh, I'm doing quite fair Arthur but then again the situation could be worst."

The two men held a mutual understanding.

"Well, yes", stated Arthur. "Mrs. Perkins this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He will be escorting the girls as they shop.

My mother bowed and shook his hand. After the greeting it was agreed that we would all meet at Fred and George's shop when our shopping was done.

The robe shop was the first place we journeyed to. I found it interesting the way Madame Malkin took hemmed my robes while her measuring type floated around me. After my fitting we spent some time dreaming about robes that we wished we could get until Kingsley reminded us of the time. Our next stop was to the apothecary where odd smells evaded my senses. A few other things were bought until we reached the last stop before the book shop.

"Mr. Ollivander's ", announced Ginny. "He's the best wand maker in England."

"He maybe the best in general", Hermione added.

We entered Ollivander's shop and I could feel the air humming with energy. I scanned the thousands of selves that lined the walls and stood in rows as my right hand itched to hold my very own wand.

"Welcome."

I jumped at the sudden sight of a big-eyed elderly man.

"Welcome", he repeated. "How may I assist you?"

Hermione pushed me forward. "She needs a wand."

"Oh, does she now", he asked with an arched brow. "Was your wand broken?"

I found my voice and stepped forward a little bit more. "No sir."

"Was it lost?"

"No sir. I have never had a wand."

"Really", he said with a small grin. "You seem too mature to be a first year."

Kingsley Shacklebolt piped in. "She will be requiring a new wand for her seventh year. That is all you need to know and anything you hear in hear shall be kept to yourself."

"Ah, I see", Ollivander stated as curiosity etched his features.

Mr. Ollivander went towards the back of his selves and pulled out a long-thin box. Out of the box he pulled a wooden wand and handed it to me. I tried to examine the wand but Mr. Ollivander snatched it from me.

"No, that is not it."

He gave me another one but just as quickly snatched it from me. The scenario seemed to go on for five minutes.

"You seem to be a rather difficult customer."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Difficult", I thought. "I'm just standing here."

Ollivander went back another time. I was beginning to wonder if he had gotten lost when he returned with a rather old looking box.

"Let us see if this will work for you." He opened the box and pulled up a shiny dark wooded wand. "Mahogany wood, 13 inches, wolf's heart-string, study, strong and great for defensive magic.

"Wolf's heart-string", Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, they are strong and graceful creatures. A long time ago I wanted to experiment with them. I found the wand to be successful but I have not found a suitable wizard or witch to pair it with."

Ginny spoke up, "Do wolves have magical properties?"

"Of course they do dear child. They hold many magical properties, but now let us see if it is suitable for this young lady."

Mr. Ollivander handed me the wand and at first I feared that he would snatch it back from me. I was surprised when a warm feeling spread from my fingers tips through my arm and filled my chest.

"Oh, my", were the only words that I could find to describe the sensation.

"Yes…yes, this wand most definitely suits you", Ollivander exclaimed." I am very happy that this wand has found an owner and I expect great things to come from you."

I finally managed a thank you and paid Ollivander for my new wand.


End file.
